There are many instances in building construction (including new construction, renovation, remodels, etc.) when it is necessary or desirable to secure a sheet of material to an underlying structural member or members. For example, when assembling adjacent pre-fabricated building sections on site, there is a joint in the roof between the sections (referred to as the “mate-line”). A sheet of heavy duty polymeric material, such as ethylene propylene diene monomer (EPDM) rubber, is frequently used to cover this joint and make it weather-tight. Various adhesives and/or mechanical connectors are employed to secure the sheet to the roofs of the adjacent building sections. Although existing adhesives and/or connectors can offer acceptable performance in connecting sheet material to underlying structure(s), further improvements are possible.